Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{6}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $6$ $ 3 {\cdot 6} = \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $18 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6}$ $x = 18$